Green Fire One-Shots
by JayandNya4evr
Summary: A bunch of ideas I get for Green Fire, (Kai x Lloyd). Mostly fluff because you can never have too much fluff in your life.
1. Poetry

**Hello. I am also a Green Fire shipper, so I decided to start this. It may not update as fast as other stories I have, but it will be updated here and there. **

* * *

><p>Title: Poetry<p>

Rating: K+

Plot: Lloyd recently can't sleep. Kai can't either. Maybe moonlight and peace with some literature is pretty wonderful after all...

* * *

><p>Lloyd finally opened his eyes. It had been hours ago when the ninja had went to bed. Lloyd had done his best, but with all his might, he could only sleep for a much as maybe 2 minutes. He finally gave up and sat up. Maybe some fresh air would help. Lloyd slipped out of bed and crept out of the room he shared with his fellow ninja. He noted in his mind where all the creaky floorboards were so he could carefully avoid every one of them. Even thought he did not step on any, Lloyd felt as if every step he took would wake them up and question what the young teen was up to. Lloyd shuddered; the last thing he wanted to do was explain to a dead tired Cole at 1 in the morning why he picked this night to wake the earth ninja up. That day was filled with exhausting training and lectures from the two Sensei's lessons.<p>

Finally out of the room, Lloyd carefully walked down the hall of the dead quiet monastery of which the ninja had taken as their home. Passing Nya's room, he stopped to make sure she was asleep. Thankfully, her body lay motionless except for her even breathing. He moved out onto the porch of the peaceful home and sat down on the steps taking in deep breaths of all the sweat smells of the landscaping plants nearby. He had found relaxation. He closed his eyes and focused on what mattered; sleep. He would go inside as soon as the tiredness would come over him. He was such a peaceful being, the fire ninja almost felt bad about disturbing him.

"A little early to be up, Lloyd?"

Lloyd's eyes opened as he spun around to see the fire ninja standing in the door way of the monastery. He leaned against the doorway waiting for a response from the other ninja present.

Lloyd wasn't sure what to say, so he said the first thing on mind, "Oh, hey Kai. Why are you up?"

"I have insomnia. I usually stay up. What about you?" he asked.

Lloyd was a bit shocked. Kai, the laziest one of the ninjas had a sleeping disorder?

"I couldn't sleep. I thought maybe some fresh air would be good." Lloyd said taking a deep breath.

Kai nodded, "Yeah, it helps clear your head."

Lloyd couldn't hold back his question, "When did you get out here?"

Kai looked at him, "Actually I came out here about an hour ago. didn't know you like to come out too."

Lloyd somewhat nodded. The two fell into an awkward silence for a moment. Lloyd glanced at the fire ninja. He seemed different. Around the others he'd be fighting to show what a great ninja he was; cocky, hot-headed, and short-tempered. But right now, he seemed so peaceful and quiet.

"Why are you staring at me?" Kai asked jolting Lloyd out of his daydream.

Lloyd, realizing he had been staring at Kai for a few minutes made him blush. He felt a weird feeling inside.

"Oh, s-sorry, I was just thinking..." Lloyd said adverting his gaze elsewhere.

"What about?" Kai asked. Well one trait of Kai sure wasn't gone, nosiness.

"Uhhh...just about training and stuff." Lloyd lied.

Kai's gaze told Lloyd he wasn't buying it, but dropped the subject anyhow. That was when Lloyd notice Kai was holding a notebook slightly behind his back.

"What is that?" Lloyd questioned as he pointed to the small red book Kai seemed to be trying to hide.

Kai flinched, "Uh, I'd rather not say." he said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Why not? I won't tell the others." Lloyd said. He wished to know what the notebook said.

Kai sighed, "Ok then. It is called a Death Note. I write someone's name in it, and they die."

Lloyd jumped a bit. Was Kai being serious? Once he heard the snickers from the other teen, he relaxed.

"Just kidding, that isn't real anyway. It's just a regular notebook...I write um..." Kai said the last part super quiet.

"What?" Lloyd asked. He strained his ears to pick up the words he wanted to know.

Kai sighed, "I write poetry...just a little."

Lloyd looked back down at the book, "Can I?"

Kai blushed a light pink, "Uh..."

"R-read, can I read th-the notebook?" Lloyd clarified flustered.

Kai seemed hesitant but reluctantly handed over the notebook. Lloyd leafed through the pages and read a few poems. Lloyd was surprised, in a good way. Every poem had it's own sense of closer, it gave off an eerie but beautiful feel.

"How do you get inspiration?" Lloyd asked continuing to look through the pages.

Kai shifted his weight from foot to foot, "Well, I just look around, opening my eyes and my ears. If you take the time, nature really has a way of getting to you."

Lloyd paused his browsing and looked up at Kai. Kai may seem to be one of the less smart of the group, but Lloyd could say this easily;

Those were some of the most wisest words Lloyd can ever imagine.

He put the notebook down on the railing to the stairs. He got up and walked over to Kai.

"Say something." Lloyd said.

"What do you mean?" Kai asked.

"Something about nature." Lloyd said quietly.

Kai thought for only a second, "I do know one other thing. Moonlight has a power. It can clean the heart to it's purest state if you truly believe...just believe..."

Lloyd pondered for a moment, "Believe? Believe what?"

Kai closed his eyes, he seemed to hold back tears, "I...I don't know...Those were my father's last words. He never finished his statement. I think he wanted me to figure that part out myself."

Lloyd felt like he might cry. He never really heard much about Kai and Nya's parents, they never really brought up that. And he could see why. It must be tragic to lose your parents at such a young age...

"I heard the moon has a peaceful aurora...it helps you find true peace in your soul." Lloyd said looking up at the moon.

Kai looked at Lloyd, tears clouding his vision. Lloyd looked back at his friend. Lloyd knew one way to feel better...

Lloyd wrapped his arms around Kai's shoulders and pulled him close. They said nothing, staying in the peaceful night air. Lloyd wasn't ready anytime to let go, and neither was Kai. But then Lloyd felt Kai slightly move around. Lloyd looked at Kai to see him face to face with himself.

"I, have something for you, and it's ok if you don't want it...I just wish to give it to you." Kai said quietly, almost as if he said nothing at all.

Lloyd waited for Kai to do something. There was a long pause before the green ninja was pulled close from Kai. His lips collided with Kai's sending warmth throughout his whole body.

As soon as Kai pulled away, Lloyd wished it never ended.

"It's late, we should sleep." Kai said.

"Maybe in a moment...let's just believe in the moon for this moment." Lloyd said.

Kai smiled and nodded.

"Right, believe...believe..."

* * *

><p><strong>So this is just a random idea, yes lots of Green Fire fluff. Hope you all like this and then I'll write more one shots to this. <strong>


	2. Rude

**This song was playing and my sister and I have always thought of it as greenfire so I wrote a song-fic about it. All flames will go to Natsu to eat, thank you.**

**Disclaimer: This song is owned by Magic!**

**I do not own Ninjago or this couple.**

* * *

><p>Kai got up early that morning. He usually never got up, but today was special.<p>

_Saturday morning, jumped out of bed, and put on my best suit. _

He struggled a bit with the tie. He wasn't used to formal wear.

_Got in my car, and raced like a jet, all the way to you._

Kai jumped in his car and went as fast as he could, in his corvette.

_Knocked on your door, with heart in my hand._

Kai knocked on the door and waited for the man to answer.

_To ask you a question. 'Cause I know you're an old fashioned man, yeah._

The door opened and Kai held his breath as Garmadon's figure stood in the doorway. No or never, Kai thought.

_Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life? Say yes, say yes, 'cause I need to know._

"Can I have Lloyd for the rest of my life?" Kai asked. Say yes, please say yes, Kai thought as Garmadon grimaced at him.

_You say I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die. Tough luck, my friend, but the answer is 'No'._

Garmadon shook his head, "Never in a million years would I let my son marry trash like you, Kai. Get outa here." Garmadon said and closed the door on Kai.

_Why you gotta be so rude? Don't you know I'm human too? Why you gotta be so rude? I'm gonna marry her anyway!_

Kai stuck his tongue out as he left the house. Why you so rude? I'm gonna marry him anyway!

_Marry that girl, marry her anyway! Marry that girl, no matter what you say! _

No matter what you say, I'll marry him anyway! Kai thought as he speed down the highway.

_Marry that girl, we'll be a family._

Kai laughed to himself as he thought of them all as a big family. Happy in only their dreams!

_Why you gotta be so rude?_

He was just so rude, Kai hated Garmadon. Misako? No, she was too dumb to even respond.

_I hate to do this, you leave me no choice. I can't live with out her. Love me or hate me, we will be boys, standing at that altar._

Kai imagined the wedding day, everyone will be happy, just not Garmadon.

_Or we will run away, to another galaxy, you know. You know she' in love with me, she will go anywhere I go._

Lloyd loves me, if he have to we'll run away from you. He loves me, he'd go wherever I go.

_Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life? Say yes, say yes, 'cause I need to know._

Kai thought about it. Heck, why not?

_You say I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die. Tough luck, my friend, but the answer is 'No'._

He was just so rude sometimes. Kai never listened anyway.

_Why you gotta be so rude? Don't you know I'm human too? Why you gotta be so rude? I'm gonna marry her anyway!_

He didn't need Garmadon's blessing. Rules, screw them, he could marry Lloyd if he wished to!

_Marry that girl, marry her anyway! Marry that girl, no matter what you say!_

Kai took off the highway and off to go somewhere.

_Marry that girl, we'll be a family._

He'll marry Lloyd, maybe leave where Garmadon couldn't follow.

_Why you gotta be so rude? Rude._

Kai turned down onto a street. He'll go get him now, in fact.

_Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life? Say yes, say yes, 'cause I need to know._

He jumped out of the car and ran up the steps.

_You say I'll never get you blessing 'til the day I die. Tough luck, my friend, but 'No' still means 'No'!_

He rang the doorbell with a ring in one hand, and a rose in the other.

_Why you gotta be so rude? Don't you know I'm human too? Why you gotta be so rude? I'm gonna marry her anyway!_

Lloyd opened the door. "Kai? Why are you here?" he asked.

_Marry that girl, marry her anyway! Marry that girl, no matter what you say!_

Kai got down and held out the ring.

_Marry that girl, we'll be a family._

"Lloyd, will you marry me?"

_Why you gotta be so rude? Why you gotta be so rude?_

Lloyd started to cry, "Yes Kai! Yes!"

_Why you gotta be so rude?_

* * *

><p><strong>So there, happy ending, except for Garmy! Hopefully you liked it, and please R&amp;R! Thanks!<strong>


	3. Locks

**So, I was at a locksmith and I saw on the wall some old locks. And so it reminded me of a great story idea, so yeah, another chapter to this one-shot collection.**

"I'll be back around noon, ok sis?" Kai said grabbing his car keys.

"Ok then Kai. You really want to do the arrands?" Nya asked. Her brother wasn't one to do chores.

"I don't mind, besides, I needed to make a stop out anyway." Kai said.

"Well then, see you later." She said waving as he disappeared down the street.

The ninja took to living in a two story home in somewhat of the country. It had enough space for training and a nice home for all of the ninja to have their own spaces.

Once the fire ninja was gone, Lloyd broke done and flopped on the couch like a dead seal.

"Nya, I need help!" he said. Even though he was technically 17, he still acted like his 10 year old self.

"Help? With what?" Nya asked coming over to him.

"Kai, you know we've been somewhat dating." Lloyd said.

Nya nodded. She was so happy when they did start dating. She thought they were so cute!

"I guess I just want to know for sure we are official. He seems to be on the edge, always fine with not spending time with me. What do you think?" Lloyd asked her hopefully.

"Lloyd, Kai likes you. He is sometimes hard with telling people his feelings. Trust me; it took him until I was 4 to actually say I love you to me. It takes time to break his shell." Nya said.

Lloyd was surprised, Kai always cared for Nya and him not loving her was pretty much unbelievable. "I guess you're right. I must be overreacting." Lloyd said. Still, he hoped he was only overreacting.

Soon it was 12:54, and finally Kai was back.

"Sorry I was late. I got caught up in some stuff." Kai said handing the groceries to Nya and quickly left to his room.

"Uh, Kai! Could you help me with these?" Nya asked as she stumbled to the kitchen.

"Hey Nya, I'll help." Jay said and took a few bags.

"Is it just me, or does Kai seem to space out a lot?" Nya asked as she put the bags down.

"Yeah, during practice, Zane threw the dummy to Kai, and Kai completely got hit in the face because he wasn't even listening to directions." Jay said.

Lloyd came into the kitchen, "Kai home, I presume?"

"Yeah." Nya said and started to pull the groceries out.

Jay helped her put away some other things, "He went to his room all quiet like. Doesn't seem him."

"Maybe one of you scared him off." Cole said taking the soda Nya was about to put away and opened it.

Nya glared at him, "Anyway, Kai doesn't get nervous easily. It's probably something stupid like he was worried someone might scratch his corvette or something else like that."

"Yeah, I guess." Lloyd said and left. Kai was acting weird.

"Lloyd! Hey Lloyd! Get up!" Kai shouted as he shoved him awake.

"Why? Its, still before daylight." Lloyd said covering his face.

"Yeah, but get up!" Kai said, "I have a surprise, and-"

He frowned. Lloyd was already back asleep. Kai grabbed the pillow over Lloyd face and smacked the teen with it, "Wake up!"

He hit him so hard Lloyd fell off the bed. "Ow! Kai, what is so important?" Lloyd asked rubbing his head.

"So, I have a surprise." Kai said tossing the pillow onto the bed.

"What kind of surprise?" Lloyd asked.

"We're going to San Francisco! I woke you up so no one could get in our way." Kais said, "Now go get ready. We leave at 6." Kai said and went out of the room.

Soon it was 6, and the two got packed and went into Kai's corvette.

"I left a note on Nya's bedside table about where we were. She will worry otherwise." Kai said.

"Ok then. Why now?" Lloyd asked as they started down the street.

"Because…because I wanted to." Kai said as they accelerated.

Later, they arrived in San Francisco at about 9 in the morning.

"Where first?" Lloyd asked. He was now fully awake and was ready to go everywhere.

Kai pulled out a tour map. "Well how about we go to Twin Peaks and look at the view."

They went up to Twin Peaks and got out of the car.

"The air is so fresh up here!" Lloyd said stretching and looking at the view.

Next, they went down to the neighborhoods and just looked at all the interesting colored and shaped houses. At about 12, they went down the Castro district. Always a great place for them. They found a parking garage and went up to the cable cars and just rode around for a bit. Then they got off and went shopping and window shopping for a bit. Later they headed back on the cable car and to their car. It was late afternoon so they went down to Japan town for lunch/dinner. They shopped about buying Hello Panda's and of course Pocky. Then they went to the bookstore and bought some manga.

It was nearing nightfall so they went down Lombard Street.

"Where next?" Lloyd asked.

"Kai smiled, "I have a place in mind."

They drove down to the piers and parked.

"Well of course, San Francisco, better see the ocean." Lloyd said and they got out.

"Come with me. I want to take you to a special place." Kai said and lead Lloyd to a chain link fence.

The fence was covered in all different colored, shaped, and designed locks.

"What, what is all this?" Lloyd asked and looked at one of the locks. Initials were written on them.

Lloyd turned to see Kai holding a golden lock with a key attached.

Lloyd smiled, "Got a marker?"

Kai nodded, "Write down yours, I'll write mine."

Lloyd wrote down his and passed it to Kai. They both locked it.

_L.G. and K.C._

For Lloyd Garmadon and Kai Chance. **(Yep, I kept Kai and Nya's fake last name for them. I can't part with it! Oh, but their real last name is Smith. It's true.)**

"That's why you went out yesterday? To get the lock?" Lloyd asked though he knew the answer.

"Yeah, couldn't have you knowing until now." Kai said and hugged Lloyd.

"Kai, thanks. I love you." Lloyd said.

Kai smiled, "I love you too."

**So yeah, I couldn't stop myself from writing this. I'm really trying to update my main stories, but this is just too cute to not do! Oh and by the way, I LOVE San Francisco and I REALLY want to live there! Japan town! Manga! Hello Panda's! What's not to love? Anyway, please R&R! Thanks!**


End file.
